Redemption
by bigk4062
Summary: As one enemy is defeated, another comes back. This, time, it's personal.
1. Chapter 1

_Since Casey and April never shown up in the Next Mutation, I've taken a little libration with their living situation. In this fic, they are dating, and Casey has moved in with Shadow to the downstairs apartment that April has in the New Cartoon. Also, April has the antique store opened while she works on a novel, and Casey is a bouncer. Shadow is also in this fic, even though she is not a main character._

_To understand this fic, I STRONGLY suggest that you read the Dead Mail Letters on the TMNT website. I have posted the link on my page. YOU WILL NOT FIND THESE LINK ON THE WEBSITE DIRECTLY. They erased the links, along with Venus's letters, after they kicked her out of the fandom. The ones with Venus start at October of 97, but you only need to read until December of 99 to get caught up. However, if you like to research, please read the rest, part of the will be referred to during the fic. If your interested, Venus's letters can be found at Kaligargoyle's website, which is also placed on my author page. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!!!_

"Raph, what are you doing here so late? I though you were out on a training run with the team?" Casey asked, opening the door to his apartment to let in his turtle buddy. Raph walked into the room, looking over his shoulder before he shut the door. Casey looked up, doing a double take at Raph's unhappy appearance.

"Raph, what the hell happened to you? You look like you just lost your best friend. Did something happen to your brothers? Is Venus and Master Splinter alright? Did you find out where they disappeared to?" Casey asked, rapidly firing questions, getting concerned with each that received no answer. Raph just walked in the room and, ignoring Casey altogether, headed straight for the fridge, pulling out a beer and popping the top before plopping down on the couch.

"Raph, buddy? Is everything ok? You really shouldn't be doing that, you know what Leo would say if he caught you drinking, right?" Casey asked, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the turtle on the couch. Instead, all he got was a grunt as Raphael turned on the T.V.. Casey debated about running upstairs to get April, but he was afraid to leave Raph alone in this mood, especially if he was drinking. Casey could only remember one other time that he had seen Raph with alcohol, and he did not want to go through that again. Keeping an eye on the turtle, he casually picked up the cordless and walked out in the hallway, pretending to do a midnight check of April's shop. As soon as he was out of earshot, he dialed April upstairs, hoping that she wasn't going to hate him for this.

Venus Took a deep breath, making sure that she kept her mind open. It had been almost a month since they had return to China, two weeks since the Dragonlord had been defeated, and only a few days since she had sent Michelangelo and Leonardo home to some sort of unknown danger. Now, in her hometown, she was learning many new tricks, and increasing her Shinobi powers every day. Carefully, she emptied her mind, hoping to be able to once again travel to the Realm of Dreams, and figure out what the bad feelings she had been getting were about. After a few seconds, she made it there, and opened her eyes. Every time she visited The Realm, it looked different. At first, it had been slowly recovering from the attack of the DragonLord on it. However, now that he was defeated, the Realm was quickly regaining its beauty, and Venus smiled to see the lakes and waterfalls that she had remembered in her childhood. She walked along one of them, until she reached a cave. Frowning, she looked inside, wondering if this was the place that she was searching for. Just before she disappeared into the darkness, she heard someone whisper "Mei Phi Chi??? Mei Phi Chi, we need you!!!!"

April rolled over when she heard the phone ringing, hoping that it wasn't going to wake up Shadow. The girl stayed with April when Casey had to work, and she always loved to sleep on April's floor. Without looking at the Caller ID, April answered the phone with a quiet "Hello?" sliding out of the bed to walk into the living room.

"April, it's Casey. Listen, I'm downstairs and-"

"Casey Jones!!! You mean to tell me that you're calling me and risking waking up YOUR daughter, when you are about 100 ft from me?" April whispered angrily, peering into her apartment to see if Shadow was still sleeping. "Would you just listen, jeez, you're so sensitive all the time, what's your problem." Casey asked, cringing at the yelling that was beginning at the other end of the phone. Somewhere between idiot and numskull, he decided it would be best to cut in, before she came up with some really bad nicknames.

"April, I didn't mean to make you mad, but its Raph. He just came over, and he's sitting on my couch and drinking. He looks horrible, I don't know what to do." Casey explained, hoping that concern over the turtle would make April forget that he made her really mad.

"I'll be right down." April said, then hung up. Casey turned around, and there she was, walking down the stair. He couldn't help but smile at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a great look for ya, April." He said, indicating her hair, which was all over the place. April glared at him, then walked away, heading towards the apartment which he lived in. Casey smiled sheepishly and followed, hoping that Raph wasn't drunk yet.

Mikey and Leo emerged from the sub, shaking there legs, hoping that they would be able to walk quickly. Mikey got out of the sub, only to wobble and fall on his sea legs. Leo couldn't help but snicker at his brother's antics, and got a dirty look in return. "You know bro, I bet you can't do much better than me, why don't you try."

Mikey suggested, smiling at his older brother. "Find, I will." Leo said, and got out of the sub, only to fall flat on his face to. Mikey pointed at Leo and laughed, grabbing his nunchucks as Leo got up and unsheathed his Katana.

"Man, I'm so glad to have my babies back, I'm so sick of those Tofas!!!" Mikey exclaimed, right before he hit himself in the head. He quickly stopped the other one, and hugged his beloved weapons to his chest. Leo lowered his Katana and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that the Shinobi Council gave you those as an expression of their gratitude. All you did was become a glorified babysitter." Mikey glared at his older brother before sticking his beak in the air.

"I shouldn't even dignify that with a response. Don't forget, I almost DIED OUT THERE. Venus at least was a little bit concerned about my well being." Mikey stated, smiling smugly at Leo, who frowned a little before responding.

"The only reason that she was concerned, little brother, is that she felt that if you died it would be her fault. That's the only reason why." Mikey continued smirking at his elder bro, jumping back into the sub to grab his bag when Leo made a move towards him. Leo sighed before following his brother into the sub, unaware of the danger ahead.

Donatello looked around at his surroundings, amazed at how every time he was with Renet that he always managed to go somewhere where Dinosaurs lived. Looking behind him, he saw a couple of species, but he was unable to name then before he felt himself being sucked into a portal, feeling his body disappear into a million different pieces, and whooshing off into space.

Venus opened her eyes, wondering who was calling her back from her exploration of The Realm, when she spotted Master Splinter's worried look. "My daughter, it is time for us to go. We have to get back as soon as possible, my son needs me." The ninja master told her, gathering his walking stick as he spoke.

"Master Splinter, what is wrong? I know that we have finally gotten The DragonLord trapped, and I though we were going to spend a few more days here before we went back to New York. After all, we should attend the funeral of those who were unable to survive the Dragon's attacks, isn't that what you told me yesterday?" Venus asked, confused as to what was wrong with her sensei.

"My daughter, we must leave. I feel though something horrible has happened, and I must make sure my sons are all right." Venus stood up, bowing to Master Splinter before she began to gather her things.

I appreciate all of those who have read this first chapter. I'm working on this one while I fix up all of my old fics. I stopped writing on here for a long time, mostly because every time I posted something, it did not comply with some kind of rule they had placed. Hopefully, I haven't broken any this time, but if I did, let me know before you report me. Thanks, and happy holidays everyone!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is one of several flashbacks that will happen in the story. Any section in italics is a flashback. Please remember, all of the characters are not mine, and the storyline is based off of the old tmnt letters.

"_Are you going to talk to him Venus?" Donny asked, turning away from his computer to look at the girl standing next to him. Venus frowned, handing Donny the wrench he needed. _

"_I guess I should. I mean, I understand Master Splinter's point, but what about Raph. You know how he is about either being all for or all against him. I'm just worried that if Raph thinks that none of us care that he won't come back if something bad happens. What if this doesn't work? Will Raph come back and admit he was wrong without worrying that Leo will insult him or try his 'I told you so' speech that he's been giving?" Venus asked, frowning as Donny shrugged his shoulders._

"_I'm not sure what to tell you Venus. All you can do is go downstairs and beg Master Splinter to reconsider how he feels about Raph's pet project, and understand if he says no" the purple wearing turtle_

_Leo was sitting in Master Splinter's room, drinking tea and talking when there was a knock on the door. "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?" Venus asked, peeking her head into the elder mutants' chambers. _

"_Of course, my daughter, what is it that troubles you?" Master Splinter asked, pouring a cup of tea for her, and motioning for her to sit next to Leonardo. "We were just discussing what to do about Raphael's little club that he has started. Maybe you could help us." _

"_That is what I wish to speak to you about, Master. I mean no disrespect, but shouldn't we support him in this plan of his. I mean, isn't it better for us to try to help these kids than let them rot on the streets? That's why they joined The Foot in the first place, isn't it?" Venus asked, bowing down as she said this, afraid to look into the ninja masters eyes._

"_Mei Phi Chi, I am surprised in you. These are our blood enemies, they have worked with The Shredder for far too long, and nothing you can do will stop them from being what they already are, my child. It is as they say, if you lay down with the dogs, you get up with fleas." Master Splinter informed her, moving his tail back and forth in slight irritation. _

"_But Master, Raphael is right. We need to learn to forgive, if we don't, then they may form another group without The Shredder." Venus insisted, looking over at Leo, hoping that he would back her up. Leo just looked at Venus before shaking his head slightly.   
"Mei, I understand that you want to help my son. However, this is one of the times where forgiveness is not the right answer. I cannot allow this to happen in my house. If Raphael decides to continue this, then we must let him do it on his own. I will not let my whole family be sucked into his idea." Master Splinter stated evenly, looking into his daughter's eyes. _

"_Do you understand Mei Phi?" Venus looked at the Ninja Master for a minute before casting her gaze on the floor. Without a word, she put her tea cup down, got up, bowed, and walked out of the room, leaving Leo and Master Splinter alone once again. _

_Venus walked out the door, almost crashing into a body that had been standing outside it. Surprised, she looked up to see Raph standing in front of her and cringed inwardly. Knowing that he had heard the entire conversation, she could only watch silently as he stared at the door, then turned and walked away._


	3. Chapter 3

Casey looked at Raph, wondering why he was like this. Glancing at April, he gently tapped Raph on the shoulder. When the turtle didn't move, Casey leaned over him and took the beer out of his hand. It was only then that he noticed the wetness in Raph's eyes, and the streaks running down his face. Glancing back at April, Casey gave her the beer, silently pointing to the counter in his tiny kitchen. April walked it over, watching in concern as Casey sat down next to Raph without talking. Putting the beer down, she walked back towards the counter, and squatted down in front of the depressed turtle. Gently touching his arm, she smiled at him before asking "What happened Raphael? Are you alright?" Raph's eyes closed briefly then snapped open and narrowed. Within a second he pushed April's hand of him, and moved off the couch. Casey managed to grab April's hand before she fell over, and pulled her on the couch with him. Taking her hand to calm her down, they both looked at Raph, waiting for him to speak.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Mikey, it's time to get going!!!" Leo said, shaking the sleeping turtle.

"But Master Splinter, I wanna go back to sleep." Mikey muttered, opening his eyes, only to see his brother as opposed to the large mammal he called his brother.

"It is dark out now Mikey, I think that we need to finish packing up and get home." Leo told him, heading towards the other room to start gathering supplies.

"Alright, I'm up, I can't wait to get out of this sub and on with my life. Hey Leo, do you think we could go out on patrol tomorrow night? I wanna use my nunchucks on some young punks." Mikey said, picking up his beloved weapons and hugging them to his chest.

"I think you might want to get off some of the weight you've gained sitting around the sub for the past few weeks first, Mikey." Leo teased him.

"You're really mean Leo. I wish Venus was here right now so she could tell you how much help I was in getting rid of the Dragon Lord." Mikey snootily told him, then began to pack himself

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Casey and April sat still, waiting for Raph to speak. After a very long 15 minutes, Casey was just about to ask April something when a noise came from the turtle standing at the wall.

"It started almost a month ago. One by one, I was losing members. At first, they were the young ones, who I figured just didn't want to be in a gang to begin with. I allowed them to leave without giving it a second though. I figured that once the weak ones dropped out, we would have a stronger, better capable group who could really do some good. A couple of days later, I lost a few more people, this time some of the more advanced members. We kept on losing more members, a couple every other day. Then, one day, almost a week ago, Akira disappeared, along with a few other members. Now, this was war!! I whipped all of my members into shape, and got them ready for anything. If someone was picking us off one by one, then I wanted to be ready to take them down." Raph took a deep breath, allowing himself a chance to calm down. Turning around, he looked straight at Casey before continuing.

"A few days after Akira disappeared we got into a fight with a bunch of punks wearing the old Foot gear. Imagine my surprise when they took off their masks and it was Akira, along with every other member of the Clan Sai that had disappeared over the past few weeks. They told me that He was back , and wanted me to met him the next night. I was so upset, that I stormed right back to our building and gathered the troops. The next night, we went to the designated place, hoping, I thought, to take out Shredder once and for all. Imagine my surprise when we got there and my troops didn't attack. I guess Master Splinter and Leo where right. Shredder just sat back and waited for me to get comfortable in what I was going, then it stole it all out from underneath me. After he destroyed my clan, he had the nerve to ask me to join him and destroy my family. I ran out, surprised that no one followed me, and came right here. He took everything from me, and now I have to go home and admit to Master Splinter that I was wrong, and hear another lecture about how if I did what he told me and punish me." Raph finished up, sighing a little after he finished.

Casey sighed, before looking at April, trying to find something to say to him. Raphael watched both of them before grabbing his coat and hat. "Never mind, I need to go home anyway, face my family, and tell them the truth about what happened to my clan." Raphael said, walking out the door, leaving the two of them sitting on the couch, staring at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo climbed down the ladder to the lair, taking care not to drop the bag he was carrying. Once he hit the bottom, he called up to his youngest brother to drop the remaining luggage, including some equipment from the sub that Donny would have to fix.

"Speaking of Donny," Leo muttered to himself, looking around the lair, wondering where his brainy brother was. From the look of the lair, it seemed that no one had been home for weeks. Massaging his forehead in frustration, Leo moved deeper into the lair, taking a bag of stuff to his room to be sorted and put away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venus picked up a stick and sighed. She had only been in China for a few weeks, and she already missed New York. She missed having her family around her, and the sights and sounds of the city. Tossing the stick into a near-by lake, she laid back on her shell, looking at the clouds, trying to pick out the shapes that they all looked like. Breathing in the scents of the Realm of Dreams was one of the most intense and rewarding experiences of a shamans life, and Venus was determined to enjoy the precious few minutes that she had left before she was to be snuck onto a ship to America along with Master Splinter, stowing away in hopes to get back quickly.

Without warning, a bolt of energy shot through Venus's body, making her shudder in agony. Rolling to her side, she managed to get up on all fours before collapsing. Before she passed out, Venus managed a faint cry for help, hoping that someone would hear it and find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikey bounced around the lair, his beloved weapons clutched to his chest, wondering when he was actually going to be able to use them again. Striking a pose in front of the microwave, he took a second to look at himself in the door, frowning as he noticed that he DID look kind of flabby. "Maybe Leo was right; I have gain a little bit of weight from this trip." Mikey muttered, trying in vain to look his body over using the tiny window from the microwave. Barely containing a grin, he decided there was only one thing to do: check out the mirror in the bathroom. Once again picking up his weapons, he secured them to his belt before walking calmly to the bathroom, taking care not to make a sound as he passed Leo's bedroom, so he wouldn't have to admit that maybe Leo was right.

Reaching the bathroom, he frowned at the close door. Usually, if no one was in it, the door would be open. Looking at the crack between the door and the floor, he noticed the light wasn't on. After knocking twice, Mikey decided to enter the room slowly just in case Leo had fallen asleep or something. Wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from the bathroom, he flicked on the light, only to be greeted by a horrible sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oomph" Donny said, dropping through a hole into his computer chair. Rubbing a sore spot on his shoulder, the turtle looked around, trying to get a bearing on his surroundings. Noticing that he was back in the lair, Donny began to grin, happy to know that he was home. Stretching out lazily, he looked at his computer, wondering how badly this little vacation had set back his research.

"Have you been there the whole time?" A voice interrupted him, causing Donny to spin around in surprise.

"Hey Leo" Donny said, getting up to give his oldest brother a hug. "I didn't know that you guys were back!!! Did everything go ok? Is the DragonLord gone for good finally?" Donny asked, looking around the lair for the rest of his family.

"Well, Mikey and I are back. The council was having a little bit of trouble figuring out how to keep the DragonLord contained, so Venus and Master Splinter decided to stay back and help out. Mikey and I brought the sub back. I think they are going to grab a ship somehow when they are ready." Leo informed Donny, grinning a little as he added "Oh, and watch out for Mikey. He helped out the counsel by volunteering to get himself killed, and they ended up giving him a pair of 'chucks in appreciation, and he hasn't let go of them sense."

Donny groaned at the news, remembering how bad Mikey had been before with his nunchucks, causing so much trouble that Master Splinter had ended up taking them away from him for good. "I see that you got so much work done while we were gone Donny. Did you even touch your computer in the past month or so?" Leo asked dryly, gesturing to the piles of stuff in Donny's area that were in almost the same exact position as before the trip to China.

"Actually, I kind of got sidetracked by our favorite Time Mistress, Renet." Donny informed his older brother, watching Leo's face wrinkle in disgust. There was no love lost between Leo and Renet, mostly because the girl always got them into trouble when she showed up, and even handed them a few enemies that had almost destroyed the whole planet. "Anyway, she needed help checking out a disturb-"Donny started to explain, stopping when a yell began to echo throughout the lair.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey moved around his apartment, cleaning things up before his shift. Shadow was trying to finish up a drawing she had been working on, hoping to show it to Uncle Mikey the next time he came over. Casey smiled as he watched his daughter carefully finish her drawing, amazed at how much control she had over her fine motor skills at only 5 years old. Frowning as he remembered that he hadn't heard from Raph since the night before last, he couldn't help but wonder if his buddy was alright. Making a resolution, he marched over and flipped open his shell cell, hoping to get in touch with the turtle. Punching in Raph's number, Casey waited expectantly for him to pick up, frowning as the ringing continued with no answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph walked through the sewers, muttering to himself

Raph walked through the sewers, muttering to himself. Halfway home, he realized that his bike was still at April's, but the effort it would take to go back wasn't worth it, so he decided to just keep on going. "I just need to get home, everything will be ok, if I could just make it home…." He kept chanting, the phrase becoming his own personal mantra, pushing him to go faster, move silently, and stay alert, despite the tears that were slowly sliding down his face.

Finally, he made it to the turnoff that would lead him right to his front door, and he quickly consulted the map that Donny had given him, making sure that he did not trip any of the alarms that were set up in the vicinity.

Another turn, and Raph was at the trapdoor that brought him home. Carefully reaching for the chain, he gave a tug, then disappeared underneath the sewers.

Finding the lair deserted wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Raph. Since starting the Clan Sai, he saw his family less and less, mostly from his own doings. Knowing that his Father and eldest brother disapproved of what he did was enough ammo for the turtle not to come home often, and those times were often planned around times when the disapproving members of his family were out on training runs. However, having to grope around in the dark looking for the lights was a different story altogether. As light flooded the lair, Raph could not help but frown. There were empty pizza boxes on the table, and from the smell radiating from the area, those pizzas had been sitting for awhile. Everything in the lair looked funny, as if no one had been home for a long time. Sighing to himself, Raph wandered through the lair, trying to figure out what happened to his family.

_After wandering through the whole lair, Raph stood in the hallway, still wondering what was going on. Donny's computer was on Standby mode, while his Bo Staff was the only weapon left in the holder. Venus's scrolls were missing, along with a few of the herb boxes that she always kept handy. Raph paused by his fathers door, hesitating opening it as memories of the last time he talked to his father came flooding back._

_It had been a long day for Raph. There had been many disagreements in the clan, mostly from the ones who didn't really want to be there. Without Casey as backup, Raph managed to get rid of many problem-makers, including the one who was threatening to usurp his leadership. Raph groaned, shaking off the tension in his shoulders. After a long day, he had decided to go home, hoping to actually spend some time with his family. _

_Raph made it to the lair, only to be greeted by his hyper-active little brother. Running towards the door with a huge grin on his face, Mikey enveloped his brother in a huge hug, before giggling at him._

"_Master Splinter would like to speak to you." A voice interrupted the exchange, the eldest of the brothers leaning against the doorway to look at his long-absent sibling._

_Raph sighed, before making his way towards his fathers door. Knocking lightly, he stood uncomfortably, shuffling his feet and looking at his little brother while he waited for the old rat's command._

"_Enter!"_

_Mikey watched as Raph slowly walked into Master Splinter's room and shut the door. As soon as the elder turtle was out of sight, Mikey ran to Venus's room. Barely giving it a knock, he opened the door, only to find Venus and Donny deep into a conversation about something. Both turtles turned to look at him, obviously irritated that he had interrupted them. _

_  
"What do you want Mikey? Donny and I are trying to figure out how to deal with the increases in Rank." Venus informed him, giving the youngest of her brothers a stern look._

"_Well, I figured I'd let you know that Raphie came home, and he's talking to Master Splinter right now. Leo shanghaied him practically before he even walked in the door and told him to go to talk to Sensei." Mikey informed the two, looking to see if they even cared. _

_Venus and Donny looked quickly at each other, before Venus got up from the bed, walking out of her room towards their Sensei's door. Donny and Mikey quickly followed her, wondering what was happening to Raph in there._

_Raph walked slowly into his Sensei's room, quietly kneeling before him. The old rat regarded his troublemaking son with wary eyes, wondering how to address his concerns. Clearing his throat, Splinter decided to jump right in._

"_Raphael, I am concern with the amount of time that you are spending with this Clan that you have decided to join up with. I do not trust that this is the most conductive thing for you to do with your time. I have tried to let this go by, but my patience with you is at its end. I want this club disbanded, and I want you back here where you belong." _

_Raph's head snapped up at his Sensei's last comment, eyes narrowing as his temper began to take over. _

"_Why would I just disband my clan. They enjoy what we do!! We're ridding the streets of the scum bags that are still loyal to the Foot, and we have people who are able to help us defend the good citizens of New York against those who want to hurt them, not to mention that I have a place were I'm understood and learning how to be responsible, which is what I thought you wanted in the first place!!" Raph ranted, his face turning slightly red while his voice just got louder with each word. _

_Splinter looked at his son, his eyes narrowed slightly. Without wanting to, he sighed to himself, wondering what it would take to get through to his thick-headed child._

_  
"My son, I-" Splinter said, stopping short when the door opened. Venus spilled in, followed by Mikey and Donny, being pushed in by Leo. _

"_What is the meaning of this, my children?" Splinter asked, one furry eyebrow arched in anticipation of an answer._

"_Master Splinter," Leo began, bowing in respect to his father before he continued "Venus, Mikey, and Donny were listening through the door to your private discussion with Raph. I though this was something you would like to know."_

_Venus glared at Leo before regarding her father. "Master, I know that you do not approve of what Raph is doing, but is it wise to just reject him like this? I mean, shouldn't we support each other instead of letting our differences split up the family? Shouldn't we be giving these kids a chance instead of letting them rot out on the streets?" Mikey and Donny were nodding at Venus's words, while Leo and Splinter just glared. _

"_I am not discussing this any further with any of you. These are the underlings of our mortal enemy, the man who destroyed my family, who has destroyed millions of lives. A leopard cannot change its spots, nor a zebra its stripes, just like someone cannot turn good who is accustomed to evil-doings." _

"_Your family." Raph said, causing the rest of the group to look him in shock. No one had ever actually said that to Master Splinter before, and the rest of the turtles stepped back from the two, ready to leave quickly if need be._

"_Excuse me, Raphael?" Splinter quietly said, the tension in his shoulders the only thing that showed his anger and disappointment in his posture._

"_All we've heard of these past 18 years is about YOUR beloved Master and his wife, how the Shredder destroyed YOUR family, and how YOU lost YOUR home because of the Foot, and how we would one day avenge YOUR loss. You never bothered to see how this revenge training affected us, and you never wondered about what would happen to others because of your revenge. All our lives, we heard you talk about everything you lost, but you never seem to realize how much you have gained. And now, when we can make up for the fact that this crazy war we were in, and help save the kids who's lives have been destroyed, and you want ME to walk away. I WON'T, and I CAN'T." Raphael told his father, turning and walking out of the room. Before anyone could blink, he popped into his room, grabbed a few things, and left, the sounds of his bike's engines revving echoing throughout the silent lair……….._

Raph looked through his father's room, noticing that his cane was missing, as well as some of Master Splinter's own herbs were missing. Closing the door, he wandering to the bathroom, deciding the first thing to do was to wash off the dirt and grime that was still on him after the fight.

After a shower, Raph stared in the mirror, wondering what to do next. None of his family was around, and even if they were, how would he apologize after everything he had said to his family. Raph looked up, studying his reflection in the mirror. Without a second thought, he brought up both his fists, slamming them against the glass again and again, then using his bloodied hands to tear apart the bathroom, ripping apart the toilet, the bathtub, and breaking the shelves in the closet. Finally catching his breath, Raph looked around the room, before stumbling into his own bed, not bothering to clean up the mess he left.


End file.
